clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
Category:G-Notice The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 32,000. Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | DO NOT LEAVE ANY PARTY INVITATIONS HERE Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Ok I am happy that you informed me from the new Signature Policy and now i have changed my signature =)> EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Merbat Awards --Merbat Talk to me! 22:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for informing me from sub-pages and the other thing... 'EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:56, February 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC Joeyaa banned me there... can you un-ban me? This is what I said "Caps oh no what ever shall we do". --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello Tigernose! I would like that you would accept my new version for the free items article on the Main Page... Available to Non-members ---- *You can get Puffle Hat which is located at the Plaza. *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. ---- Available only to Members ---- *You can get Puffle Jacket which is located at the Puffle Show. The code Available to Non-members ---- *You can get Puffle Hat which is located at the Plaza. *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. ---- Available only to Members ---- *You can get Puffle Jacket which is located at the Puffle Show. Please report to me... EllyppiTalk to me! Check out my blog! 11:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) y did u quit cp? Why did you quit club penguin? Reply on my talk. 16:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) TALK TO THE POKEMON MAN!!!! I hate wikia comments They're broke here, so... OH HECK NO. No, they won't put your penguin in it. Also, the problems are: #VA #The smallness of the localation, plus not a lot of drama. #Cheesiness (It's probably not going to be so cheesy it's good like C&C: RA) #Being a big ad --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 14:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Apology Hey this is Mech Rider.I made a mistake putting up that post and starting a little problem between you and others about government.I don't wanna be a pest....just apologizing. Mech Rider out!!!!!!! Don't worry be happy...Don't worry be happy now singing wooooo 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Logo Can I upload a version of the logo for st patricks day? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's this one -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 19:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Inportant User Award Hello Tigernose. Here is my Important User Award! Here it is: The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'll do that. And thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Notice Automatically Sent to all active users on the wiki. Please fix up the trivia sections on articles per Project Trivial. Use This and for pages need trivia cleanup. Also, if you see a fact that needs a source, see this This. Ask an admin for help. Hi Come to irc. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) St pats day For the banner, I just colored the letters and the cloud green. Ive also done the same to the logo. Blog post Can I add my latest blog post in the main blog? -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] SUPPORT ME ON THIS PLEASE! 20:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What's up Administrators? (Copy and paste to other admins) Hello Administrators, Rupertgene3 here, I just wanna let youknow (if you don't already) that so far I have made almost 100 edits (64 as of now)! Anyway, I am just letting you know and dropping by to say hi. So umm... Hi! LOL! Well, see ya later. Rupertgene3 23:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Rupertgene3Rupertgene3 23:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Vote... Hi Tigernose! There was an tiny edit war on Pin Articles abut if we use or Could you put a vote up which one we use? This is preventing tiny Edit wars =) i would be happy if you agree! I am not going to put anymore of to Pin Articles untill results are in. ATTENTION this message is send to Sea aswell!! ♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 13:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo... Hi Tigernose! I have a new version to the logo: Hope you accept it! '♫Ellyppi♫Talk 2 me! Check out my blog! 14:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry! I had no idea how to make secret pages so I got really confused. Please don' block me, I only want to know how to make a secret page. Can you help? Sorry once again. Fawful just wanted fury :( Nicholas Panich 14:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC)FawfultheGreat IRC Hey Tigernose,I have a BIG problem. I can't go on IRC. Well,I can,but I am on quiet, Joeyaa put it on me for no good reason! So,can you help me with the problem? Gary the Gaget Dude Protected pages... Hey Tigernose, could you add Underwater Room, Hidden Lake and Mine Cave to ? Could you also add Puffle Rescue to the sidebar? These are new things ever since today and I think they should go up soon.--' My talk page ( , no link for you) 19:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :OK, now what? They are current rooms. I think that these could be exceptions to that rule as they are party rooms (from the cave expedition) but they are also regular rooms as of right now. I think they should be added to both because they fall under both classifications.--''' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 19:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, I'll let you talk it over there...I've had bad experiences with chatrooms...--' My talk page ( , no link for you)' 19:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar The toolbar's messed up, i don't know if it's my computer or coding glitch thingy... Theredy42 =D 20:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar There. Theredy42 =D 20:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar OK it's fixed Theredy42 =D 20:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Can I? Can I nominate Joeyaa to adminship? Gary the Gaget Dude 12:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Actually, I didn't make those, they were on the Double Redirects page. Someone moved Spy Headquarters to Agent Headquarters, which created several Double Redirects. Those were all of the redirects that redirected to Spy Headquarters, but they now go to Agent Headquarters. You can delete some if you want, there may be a few unnecesary ones. --Alxeedo Knock knock! 19:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome, and thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to leave a summary next time. --Alxeedo Knock knock! 19:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Probelmas_to_use_DISPLAYTITLE --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 09:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Me. Hello, can You log into msn? I need to talk about our project. --Sk8itbot 18:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you know where a list of templates are? If there is one that is... Theredy42 =D 20:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar I just wanted to see. Theredy42 =D 20:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo,dude, I wanna know how to make a secret page and do those search bars thingies. Tell, me, please. Yo,dude, I wanna know how to make a secret page and do those search bars thingies. Tell, me, please. Re:Re:Yo Yeah, how can I put a search bar thingy on one of my missions? Site notice I find that button confusing to users who dont have access to changing it, but i do agree it is very useful. Ive floated it to the right and made it just a small + sign, so it doesent stand out too much. Who is this guy? Hey TigerNose, who is this Walrus guy people say? Some hacker mabey? Can you give me some info who he is? Thxs. FawfultheGreat Tigernose- Question I have recently joined this wiki and I was wondering something. If I have become a Ninja, can I just copy the ninja award image and paste it on my page? If so, can I do this with any award if I meet the requierments? Thanks Bluesockwa2~Bluesockwa2 09:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) April 8, 2010 cpw blog Hey, I made a blog and I was wondering if you could add it to the cpw blog... here's a link.--Ratonbat 10:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure I will nominate you, but I refuse to nominate staffan. Also, the +f flag is not for crat marks. Just ask joeyaa to give it to you. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Lets discuss this on IRC. Also, I don't want to be a crat, so you don't have to really be concerned about that. I'm perfectly happy with the position I am currently in. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box You said that you just woke up, and that you already see vandalism in the Shout Box. I thought you were talking about me, and well, it sorta hurt meh feelings... Wonder ez 22:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez I need support! Tigernose, since you are one of the most well known admins on this wiki. It has come to my attention that the wiki changed greatly yesterday and is now suprisingly back to normal... I suggest that we find a way to make only registered AND trusted users to edit the wiki... I would say that to make large edits they should make 15 minor edits. It is a big leap for the wiki, but with the admins help I am sure we can accomplish this hard goal! We need to lowerthe vandlism levels around here! -FawfultheGreat Re:Re:Support No problem, just a suggestion to help the wiki. ;) FawfultheGreat Geez....... Dude you dont have to overreact I dont swear much on cp wiki....I swear like only 5 times atleast... '"DONT BE MAD!" uhhh anyways...Dont overreact ok?..... Hey Tigernose, What's up? Hey Tigernose. I'm just wondering, what does it take to become and Administrator? I just want to know. If you know, then send me a message on my Talk Page ( Talk: Rupertgene3) PROTIP: "Now, you and Zapwire would definitely be the top 2 priority for bureaucrat candidates, but it's pretty redundant as you're both in the same time zone, and you've already got +F anyway. " I'm in AST, Sea's in EST. One hour different. --[[User:Zapwire|'''Zapwire]] (talk/blog/edits) 14:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Whoa whoa whoa... Why do you need bureaucrats to be in different timezones? And why do you need more? — Joey aa 18:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Chanston made a random edit on Exclusive Backround. I'm thinking he needs a little lesson on when and how to edit. He posted a picture of the Fire Sensei on a random topic. Please help him, he's a newbie. Thanks! Djkine 22:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Sigh... Hi Tigernose... Wonder here... Had a question for ya, If you put the new User Page policy into affect, like the Rachet and Clank Wiki policy, what to do about the awards? There will be obviously more than six images on the User Page... Wonder ez 22:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hey Hey Tiger. Can you put my recent post about Series 8 Treasure Book on the CPW Blog? It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Tiger. Do you mind if I can invite you to my Earth Day party? Not many pepole (5 or 4 tops) are comming. Good thing that the party is on Saturday... I can tell Shark and Hat that they have a invite,and tell Shark to tell Gsnap that he has a invite. Same with HP telling Gknee19. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It's on Saturday,starts at 6:00 PM EST,ends at 9:00 PM EST. What time zone are you in? It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:12, April 21, 2010 (UTC) well ok.... ok then...Its just another account and of course i will follow the policy but anyways to tell you the truth i actually have three accounts i am telling the truth here First is daengpengu sec is a useless account called red dragon viking its boring actually and the last one is heatviper i wont make anymore accounts i just feeled like making heatvipers account Userpage Policy I'm usually neutral on forum topics but i do have a little question on this one. *If my userpage edit % is ALREADY over 45%, then do I get userpage-protection the 1st day the plan starts ? Another one about editing, or as you may say it, contributing *Does reverting edits count as an edit ? Please reply on my talk page. Hahaha00000Getting back to the old signatures... Deitalicizing I thought you wanted to me to follow the new rule, so I deitalicized it to follow it, as it talks about the "island". Sorry about that though. PS: In the future if you or any admin don't want me to do something, you could just tell me to stop doing that, and I'll leave it alone. That's because it would end up as a project in the back of my mind and I'll do the same to every other article I find. I'll leave the word Club Penguin alone now. Thanks for the info, though. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 22:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tigernose May I add my blog post to the main blog? It shows information on the new mission. Wonder ez 00:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Item Articles Confusion Hello Tigernose. Thanks for your message, it makes sense now. I have one other question to ask about, and it's regarding the item articles. Sometimes, they use "... is an item on Club Penguin.". The on would refer it to the island, but sometimes "in" is used, which would refer it to the game. This, of course, would affect the italicisation, so I'm wondering: which one is correct? Please let me know as soon as possible. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 00:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry, im going to revert that picture back. Sorry again. -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 20:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) hey im new and i always thought you were awesome sorry if im being weird lol! pingus sis 5\5\10 RE So I dont have to put a template and my pic will need to be 20px? -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 17:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature I fixed the coding. Is it ok now? -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 01:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post Can I add the latest blog post (from my blog) on the main blog? User blog:Childpengu1/Secret Message on Penguin Times. -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 00:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Secret Message on Newspaper Well, I discovered it the day the newspaper came out. Then I thought about decoding it, and I did it. That's all... -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 02:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Exaggeration I've been seeing lately that newer users have been exaggerating words that involve rarity. For example: It is considered to be '''VERY' rare''. Should this be a new part of our manual of style? --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 04:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Blocking suggestion Should Ozone101 be blocked? Here's the reasons why: 1. He swore on my talk page. 2. He even admitted he was Ben on my talk page. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 07:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! :O BEN HAS BEEN UNBLOCKED! AND HE WILL COME BACK TO VANDALIZE! I will also send this message to Sea, Staff and Hat. 1 --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | Contribs) 14:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Tigernose can you please block this IP address. 65.7.199.201. They said on the Red Cheerleader outfit article that communist penguins wear this item. 00:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) You deleted the page CP Dutch, you said: We do not create cheating articles anymore. Well that is not a cheating program... Kaaskop 09:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Why did you do that How come you deleted what i said on the United States flag Snogale12 20:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Snogale12 Herbert's Revenge games Could you help me expand the articles Aquarescue!, Grapple Gadget, Amazing Maze and Jackhammer (Minigame)??? (I just made them) Oh, I'm sorry! Oops! I guess my inactivity from September to February made me miss a lot. I wasn't sure what to do, if I should discuss it with the other admins or not. Now thinking back, that was pretty stupid of me. Thanks for letting me know, I'll definitely discuss it next time. Also, I based it off of the Privacy policy, but I guess I wasn't professional enough. Have a great day! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Image Permission Tigernose,i am new here please teach me how to have the permision to upload an image.Mvtech 05:17, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Mvtech's Trust Dear Tigernose, you have earned my trust for giving me the permission to upload an image.Thanks!you are a good administrator -Mvtech 01:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Image perrmission error AM Tigernose please tell me why I still keep reiciving "Permission Errors" when I try to upload an imageMvtech 01:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) But you still have my trust 100 edits award I already got 141 Edits but I still don't have it. ---Mvtech 09:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hey Tiger,I forgot to thank you for making that signature for me. I've never had a cool one like that before. Thank you so much! Also,if you'd like to,wanna come to my Memorial Day Party? The sign up is here if you wanna come. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I'll tell you 5 minuites before it starts,because evrey one needs to be on at least 5 minuites before (because we will be dancing in the Night Club for 5 minuites before the party). Also,just sign the sign up,so that way pepole will know you'll come,not like a unexpected visitor or whatever. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) if u were a member and then didnt pay and became a nonmember do you get to keep the stuff u bought. Blog on the main page Tigernose please tell me how to put my blog on the homepage im new here!Mvtech 05:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC)